


"Please, Mistress"

by Sspringt



Series: Gift Fics! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shibari, Sounding, Threesome, face riding, mistress kink, slight degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt
Summary: Okay so, this is smut that's it. Literally all there is too it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Gift Fics! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988440
Kudos: 40





	"Please, Mistress"

**Author's Note:**

> For Raze. Happy Birthday!! <3

“Doesn’t he look pretty?” Kenma breathes in your ear. You shiver as the hot breath blows over your skin, raising the flesh. 

“Yes, he does” you breathe, eyes glued to the image of Ushi on the bed. 

“Do you want to touch him?” Kenma asks lightly, his fingers moving up to brush against your hair. 

“I do” You breathe, watching as Ushi shivers on the bed, his muscles flexing against the ropes that are tied in crisscrossing patterns over his skin. He looks delicious, his cock hard between his legs as his dark eyes stay locked onto yours. 

“You can go touch Pudding, but don’t touch his cock, not yet.” Kenma breathes, you shiver, pushing yourself away from Kenma to make your way across the floor. Ushi’s eyes stay locked onto yours as you crawl over the mattress. 

“You look so pretty like this Ushi,” You breathe, fingers stretching out to drag over the indent in the muscle of his arm. He shivers as your fingers move over his skin. You lift your hand up, locking a finger in the loop at the front of the collar around his neck, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. 

“Please, Mistress” He breathes and you shiver as the word shoots down your spin. Leaning forward you kiss him lightly. He follows your mouth desperately when you pull away and you shiver again when you feel Kenma trail his fingers down your spine. 

“He makes such a pretty present all tied up like that. Desperate for one of us to touch him.” Kenma mutters, finger reaching out to drag through Ushi’s hair, Ushi whines lightly. 

“What are we going to do with him?” You ask and Kenma chuckles, his fingers driving over your side to press against the cleft of your ass. You shiver under the attention, turning at Kenma’s prompting to let him lick into your mouth. You reach a hand up, aiming to tangle it in his hair but his fingers wrap around your wrist. 

“Nah ah ah, None of that. You only get to touch Ushi here, I will decide what happens to you.” 

His eyes stay glued to yours as he lowers your wrist to place your hand against Ushi’s nipple. Ushi’s shivers, moaning lightly as you turn your gaze down to him, scraping a fingernail lightly over his skin. 

“Here’s what I want to happen, pudding; I want to bury my face between your thighs, taste you a little bit, but I have a gift for you.” He leaves your side and you shiver again. He returns again a moment later and hands you a leather case, you open it and inside resting on tissue paper are several sounding bars. You feel a shiver shoot down your spine. Kenma chuckles, scraping his nails over the gooseflesh that has appeared on your arms. 

“You seem to like that idea, Pudding. Do you want to sound our dear Ushi here? Put a bar down that pretty cock of his and watch him squirm with it?” 

You whimper lightly, fingers gripping the leather case. 

“Go wash your hands, pudding.” Kenma breathes and you quickly set the case down and leave the room. When you come back in, Kenma has his tongue buried in Ushi's mouth.

“Fuck” You breathe shivering at the image the two of them make. Careful not to touch anything with your hands you settle yourself between Ushi’s thighs on your stomach and Kenma chuckles as you nip at Ushi’s muscled thigh, watching as Ushi jerks his arms against the ropes tying them together. Kenma quickly leaves Ushi’s side and you hear him messing around behind you but you’re focused on the cock in front of you.

“I’ve already cleaned him for you Pudding, you’re good to go.” Kenma mutters and you shiver as you feel Kenmas fingers brush over your thighs. 

“Let me know if it becomes too hard to concentrate, pudding. we don’t want to hurt Ushi here.” 

You nod fingers reaching to pull the leather pouch closer to you by the tissue paper, you find a packet of lube already inside and you rip it open before picking up a bar. You coat it generously in the lube but freeze when you feel Kenma’s mouth press a small kiss to your nape, his tongue darting out to brush the skin. 

“Mistress” Ushi mutters and you refocus on the sounding bar between your fingers. You grip it tightly, making sure that it is well coated in the lube and not freezing cold. You move, laying your head lightly on Ushi’s thigh and pinch the head of his cock, pressing the metal lightly to his slit. He shivers and you watch with rapt attention as the metal sinks into his cock slowly. 

“Fuck, Mistress please” Ushi cries out and you bite your lip as he whines, slowly pressing the metal deeper into his cock. You feel Kenma’s breath catch at the back of your neck and you know he’s watching the metal disappear into his cock too. 

“Can you feel it, you pretty little slut?” You breathe lightly and Ushi shivers violently, his body responding to the slur, gooseflesh sprouting up along his skin. You chuckle, twisting the bar lightly inside his cock and he cries out. 

“Fuck” Kenma breathes in your ear, before his mouth ducks down to nip at your neck and his fingers trail down your spine. 

“I’m gonna eat you out now, so I want you to sit up, and I’ll let you sit on my face.” Kenma breathes. 

“Yes sir” you breathe, carefully shuffling yourself with your hand still on Ushi’s cock to not disturb the bar. Once you are balanced on your knees you lift up for Kenma to slide his head under you, his body lying along the bed, legs dropping off the end. You shiver as you lower yourself down over his face, leaning forward to brace your elbows on the bed so you can continue sinking the bar into Ushi’s cock slowly. The first swipe of tongue over you has you freezing up slightly. You shiver as his mouth moves over you before pulling your concentration back to Ushi, pressing the bar down a little bit farther. 

“Fuck. there, please there.” Ushi cries out and you shiver violently, feeling Kenma’s tongue twist around your sex lightly. 

“R-reached your prostate” You chuckle, feeling slightly breathless as Kenma slides his fingers into you. Ushi shivers and whimpers when you twist the bar and press it down a little, grinding it against his prostate lightly. He whines and Kenma’s fingers shift inside of you harshly. 

“You have to make him cum before you get to cum Pudding, keep that in mind.” 

You shiver as his fingers shift inside of you, nails scraping against your insides as his mouth moves against your sex again. 

You shive the bar again and watch as Ushi whines, shivering violently as the metal presses against some of his most intimate places. 

“You look so good like this Ushi, all spread out, unable to move with a bar in your cock. Fuck,” You breathe, mouth moving to latch onto his thigh. He whines as you suck a hickey into his skin. Your other hand playing with the head of his cock, fingers lightly teasing the swollen red head. 

“I want to cum” Ushi breathes, “Please I’m so close I want to cum in your mouth” He whines, you shiver, pulling the bar out of his cock slowly and setting it aside you slick up your fingers again before pressing them against his hole and sliding two in. He jerks at the stretch, his body arching up as you press your fingers deep as they’ll go and start milking them against his prostate. 

“Mistress please, please Mistress I’m so fucking close” he cries out and you shiver, feeling Kenma blow a hot breath of amusement over your sensitive skin. You lean forward and take his cock down, tasting the lube and feeling it press against the back of your throat. You curl your fingers harshly against his prostate, scraping a nail over it purposely and feel as he shoots warm cum down your throat, his body jerking against the restraints harshly. 

“Good boy,” Kenma mutters, finger brushing against Ushi’s beside you as you focus on drawing his orgasm out as long as you can. Sucking him down to the point of overstimulation and hearing him sob as you continue to curl your fingers. 

“I can’t, I can’t Mistress please,” He whines and you chuckle, flicking your tongue against him once more before sitting up and glancing down to see Kenma between your thighs. Kenma smiles up at you lightly and you shiver as his mouth descends over your sex again, tongue brushing against his own fingers buried in your hole. 

“Good job, Pudding. You made Ushi cum, I guess that means you’ve earned your own orgasm doesn’t it.” You shiver, whining lightly when he pulls his fingers from you and presses against your thigh. At his prompting you turn around and lay back against Ushi, pressing your head against his thigh as Kenma moves to kneel between your legs and press his cock against your hole lightly. 

You shiver as Kenma presses in slowly, mouthing at Ushi’s cock as it jumps beside your face. Ushi whimpers at the overstimulation but you ignore it, humming as Kenma bottoms out inside of you slowly. 

“Fuck, pudding you’re so fucking tight holy shit” Kenma breathes, you can see the muscles in his stomach clenching as he holds back from thrusting against you hard and fast. You clamp down around him, humming again against Ushi’s cock as Kenma gives one sharp thrust. 

“None of that Pudding, I want to take my time with you.” 

You shiver, body reacting to the slow grinds of Kenmas cock deep inside of you. Ushi, who has been making light whimpering noises as you suck lightly on his cock shivers under your thigh and whines, his cock jumping at your noises. 

“Please, Mistress, fuck” Ushi mutters and you take the head of his cock fully into your mouth, gasping around it as Kenma pulls his hips back and drives them forward harshly. 

“Fuck, just like that Pudding.” Kenma moans, falling forward slightly to fuck against you with slow deep thrust that have your eyes rolling back as you suck on the head of Ushi’s cock. 

“You’re gonna cum just like this.” Kenma mutters, his hips slowly picking up the pace. 

“My cock buried in this tight little hole of yours and Ushi’s cock pushing cum down that throat.”

You whine around Ushi and hear him sob, his cock twitch harshly against your tongue. Kenma fucks his hips faster, pausing at the end of every thrust to just grind against you, pressing as deep as he can. 

“Fuck, god, pudding” he moans, hair sticking to his sweaty forhead and you cry out around Ushi’s cock as he hits a good spot. 

“There, please there” you whine, pulling your mouth away from Ushi to fist him instead while your other hand reaches down to claw your fingers into Kenma’s ass as he fucks you.

“Mouth back on his cock.” Kenma snarls and you whine, turning your head to wrap your lips around Ushi’s cock head again, hand fisting what you can’t reach as Kenma fucks you deeply, his thrust slightly erratic the closer he gets to cumming. 

“Fuck,” you hear Kenma breathe and Ushi sobs as you tongue presses against his slit. His cock jerks as he cums for a second time in as many minutes. You shiver, swallowing down what he has for you before releasing him quickly as his sobs of pleasure turn to sobs of pain from overstimulation. You try to pet his thigh in comfort but Kenma’s cock is now taking up a great deal of your concentration as he presses deep, fucking you with wild abandon now. His hips drive into you in a small burst, grinding before retreating. 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum” you cry out, head tilting back on Ushi’s thigh as your face scrunches up, Kenma whines lightly and fucks forward again, changing the angle slightly and you feel the orgasm wash over you. You jerk against Ushi’s thigh harshly, body moving uncontrollably as Kenma fucks you through your orgasm and right into his own, body freezing as he cums, hard. 

“Fuck” Kenma breathes, slumping down against you while you shake slightly with aftershocks. You nod in agreement, floating in the bliss for a little while. The three of you lay like that for a couple of minutes before Ushi shifts uncomfortably. 

“Kenma” he mutters and Kenma nods, pushing himself off of you and moving to start undoing the ropes, fingers slow and gently. You lift yourself up too, pressing your mouth to Ushi’s lightly and licking in. No intent, just comfort in the kiss as Kenma carefully removes Ushi’s bindings. 

“I say the three of us deserve a long hot shower.” Kenma mutters, kissing your temple as he drops the last of the ropes on the bed, he then turns to press a kiss to Ushi’s forehead. 

“Yes, please,” you mutter and Ushi nods in silent agreement, his eyes still slightly foggy. Kenma smiles at the two of you before pulling you both up and towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
